


Hello, Dean

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: Cas decides to make Dean a mixtape.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Hello, Dean

Dean had made Cas a mixtape. Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRA XX. Cas listened to it all the time. He listened to it at night, in the mornings, in the car, all the time. But only when he was alone. It was one of his most treasured possessions. He didn’t know why Dean had given it to him, but he loved it all the same. He was listening to it one evening in his room when Sam walked in.

“Hey, Cas, I was wondering if you…” He trailed off upon hearing the mixtape. “What are you listening to?”

“Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRA XX.” Cas blushed, but he didn’t know why. Sam did, though. He knew Cas liked Dean. And he knew why Dean gave him that particular mixtape. Their parents had fallen in love to Led Zeppelin, and now Dean was giving Cas the same music. Sam smiled at the gesture.

“What do you think?” Sam asked.

“It’s very Dean,” Cas replied. Sam chuckled.

“Do you like music, Cas?” Cas nodded his head slowly.

“I haven’t heard very much of it,” he admitted.

“I can help with that.” Cas looked at him inquisitively.

“How so?” he asked.

“There’s this cool app. For phones. You can listen to basically any song in the world, and make playlists, and it’s free!” Sam pulled out his phone to show Cas. “It’s called Spotify.” Cas’ brow furrowed at the screen. It looked very complicated. “I can show you how to use it,” Sam offered. Once Cas had downloaded the app to his own phone, he taught the angel how to make playlists and favorite songs. “Unfortunately, you can’t download stuff unless you pay,” Sam said.

“I’ll pay,” said Cas. Sam entered payment info into the account settings and handed the phone back to Cas.

“Here you go. To download playlists and albums, just hit that little arrow there.” Cas nodded in understanding.

“Thanks, Sam,” he said, not looking up from the screen. He was busy scrolling through artists and genres. Sam smiled.

“No problem. Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Sam.” The younger Winchester brother left Cas to his music.

Cas listened to lots of genres. He listened to rock, pop, classical, jazz, indie, and more. But his favorite was rock from the 50s and 60s. He liked the Beatles, and the Monkees, and Elvis best. He made lots of playlists, with seemingly meaningless titles, and long lists of songs. His favorite playlist was one of the ones he’d made with Dean in mind. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, but the songs reminded him of the hunter. He wanted to give the playlist to Dean, but sending a link didn’t seem as personal, as special as giving an actual, physical object with the music on it. And besides, the songs on the playlist… Dean might get freaked out. You don’t give your friend a playlist with the song “I want to hold your hand.” Even Cas knew that. And he and Dean were just friends. So Cas kept the music to himself. No sense in destroying what they had. Even if Cas wished for more, it was probably best to stay just friends.

Then Cas made the deal with the Empty. Jack was dying; Cas had no choice if he wanted to save him. No matter the reason, however, Cas’ time was limited. He would not be spending forever with Dean. He probably wouldn’t even get to tell him how he felt. It was upon realizing this that Cas had an idea. That evening, when Sam walked by, Cas waved him into the room. He shut the door behind his visitor.

“What’s up, Cas?” The angel sat on the bed hesitantly, trying to think of the right words.

“I need your help with something.” Sam’s brows raised in confusion, prompting Cas to continue. “I won’t be around forever.”

“Right…” Sam said slowly, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

“And there are things that I haven’t said. Particularly to Dean.” Sam nodded, starting to piece together what was happening.

“You need my help telling him?” Cas shook his head.

“Not exactly.”

“Then what?”

“I want to make him a… a mixtape. Of music.”

“Oh, okay.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, do you have songs picked out, or have you not done that yet?” Cas nodded his head.

“I have songs.”

“Alright, then. We can get started now, if you want.”

“Great.”

The boys spent the next few hours recording and playing back songs until the mixtape was ready. Cas carefully and neatly wrote the track list on a card and slipped it inside the case. On the side of the tape he simply wrote, ‘Hello, Dean’. He put the mixtape into a small box. There was just one thing left to do. Sam, having given all the help necessary, left Cas’ room with a smile and a shoulder squeeze. Cas sat at his desk and took out a clean sheet of paper and a pen. He tapped the end of the pen against the wood while he thought of what to say.

Dean was lying on top of his bed. Laundry littered the floor, as did pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. The pizza boxes weren’t empty. Dean just wasn’t as hungry these days. He was listening to Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRA XX on repeat. He hadn’t been on a hunt in weeks. Chuck may have been gone, but so was Cas. He wasn’t coming back. Nothing else mattered anymore. He was reaching for another beer bottle when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Go away, Sam.” The door opened anyway.

“Hey, Dean,” said his brother, nervously looking around the room.

“What do you want?” Dean asked.

“I came to drop something off. A gift.”

“I don’t want any of your stupid presents.”

“It’s from Cas.” Sam held out a small box, wrapped in paper and tied with a ribbon. “I’ll leave you alone now.” Sam left the room as Dean stared blankly at the gift. There was a tag that read, ‘To Dean. Cas.’ Nothing more. He put the box in the drawer of his nightstand and tried not to think about it. But over the next few days, the box occupied most of his thoughts. He wondered what was inside it. There was no point, though. Cas was gone. Nothing in a box that big could bring him back. But Dean had to know. So one night, he opened the drawer and took out the present. He undid the ribbon carefully, wanting to preserve everything from Cas. He carefully peeled back the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a mixtape, labeled ‘Hello, Dean’, and a folded piece of paper. Dean flipped the tape over to look at the track list before hesitantly putting it into the tape player. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it as the first song clicked on.

Hello, Dean.

If you’ve received this, then I’m gone. I’ve been taken by the empty and will probably never see you again. Jack is safe, though, and that’s what matters. But there’s something I need to tell you.  
When I first pulled you out of Hell, I was an obedient, if occasionally doubtful soldier for a father I’d never met. But you changed that. You changed me. You taught me about humanity, about loyalty and friendship, but most of all, you taught me about love. You don’t think you’re worthy of love. I know that. But just because you can’t see that, doesn’t mean I can’t. You’re brave, and selfless, and kind, and funny, and generous. You love movies and pie and cheeseburgers. You love Sam, and you love Jack. You love music, and your car. You love making references to things nobody’s heard of. You save the world, no matter how many times the world fails you. You blush when someone says something nice to you, and grin when you tell a joke. You fidget when you’re embarrassed, and dance when your favorite songs come on. You sing along, whether or not you know the words (though you almost always know them all). You know everything there is to know about cowboys and rock music. You love everyone and everything, and there is no limit to what you’d do for those you love. And you taught me that.  
I love you, Dean. I love everything about you, from your cheesy references to your crazy dancing. And you’re pretty handsome, too. You have the most beautiful eyes. But I believe I’m getting sidetracked. I value our friendship, and I didn’t want to risk it by wanting something more. But I’m gone now, and it’s only right that you should know. I love you so much, Dean.

Love,  
Castiel

P.S. I hope you enjoy the mixtape. Sam helped me make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' mixtape can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0h7g7DFqkz4O5Bph0xeTY3?si=q3ht0H76Q86FDCvC4jPlSQ


End file.
